Artemis-class battlecruiser
|buildtime = 58 |uses = 1 command, 45 |hull = 5000 |armor = 8 |antimatter = |experience = |squadrons = |weapon1 = MAC |damage.weapon1 = 100 |cooldown.weapon1 = |weapon2 = Missile |damage.weapon2 = 18 |cooldown.weapon2 = |weapon3 = AA Autocannon |damage.weapon3 = 20 |cooldown.weapon3 = |note = Indra Warhead Cov-Killer Fast Charging Accelerators Prowler Deployment ONI Sensor Suite |desc = Effectively the sniper of the UNSC fleet, the Artemis sports the longest range MAC in the entire roster, and when used in groups can effectively engage almost any Covenant vessel with ease. However, it has a rather weak hull and requires an escort to deal with close range threats.|weapon4 = Naval Coilgun|damage.weapon4 = 30|weapon5 = Nuclear Missile|damage.weapon5 = 21}} The Artemis-class battlecruiser is an artillery capital ship in service to the United Nations Space Command. It excels at long-range combat and dealing heavy damage to enemy capital ships. Overview If the UNSC need even the most durable of Covenant ship annihilated at long range, the 1,245 meter-long Artemis-class is the vessel for the job. An experiment built solely around its unique pair of prototype cannons, this ship is bound to ruin any target's day when its rounds connect. History Designed during the mid-Covenant war, the Artemis-class was built with only one purpose in mind: the utter destruction of any Covenant ships they would happen to come across. Aptly named after the ancient Greek goddess of the hunt, they are often sent out in wolf packs of two with standing orders to patrol contested regions of space, using her incredibly-advanced sensors to find and destroy any hostile ships. These missions are often jokingly known by servicemen as "hunting expeditions". It has been said that when the Artemis-class was revealed to the public in 2538, a significant portion of the remaining United Rebel Front ships abandoned their posts and requested amnesty. With the first-ever confirmed Assault Carrier kill just seven months into its deployment, it's hard to argue against both the damage it can dish out and the hope it represents to humanity. It has a dual MAC design that has one of the longest ranges of any ship in the UNSC Navy and can use these weapons with deadly proficiency. Weapons and Tactical Usage These ships are the snipers of the UNSC fleet. A heavier complement of Archer missiles and point-defense guns are sacrificed, relying on the pair of huge and long-ranged magnetic accelerator cannons to whittle down opposing forces. Compared to those on the other capital ships, the Artemis's main guns have both improved range and damage output. Its abilities are largely tailored to complement its offensive capabilities as well. The Indra Warhead increases its nuke damage and deals extra damage on enemy shields, and the Cov-Killer is an active ability that fires a specialized projectile which deals area-of-effect damage on the target's shielding systems. These two abilities help the Artemis disrupt its target's shielding systems so that actual damage can be done on the hull. Fast Charging Accelerators, on the other hand, reduces damage per shot in exchange of increased fire rate. This ability is turned off by default and can be switched on and off at any time with no penalties. However, as you level the ability, the damage per shot reduced is lessened, allowing for a higher overall DPS, so it may be preferable to keep them on past level 2. Being of ONI designed background, all Artemis-class comes with the ONI Sensor Suite, a non-upgradable passive ability that allows it to detect a cloaked vessel within a wide range. If Vice Admiral Michael Stanforth is chosen as faction leader, the Artemis will have access to an extra ability allowing it to deploy a ''Winter''-class Prowler from its internal hangar bay, further enhancing its fleet support capabilities. With its firepower designed to focus larger enemy capital ships, the Artemis is quite vulnerable in close encounters, and against enemy strike craft, having only a little more than half the tank of the smaller ''Marathon''-class heavy cruiser. Being quite expensive to field, these ships are best kept protected at the rear of a fleet so that they can best do their job. Gallery Orion.1.jpg|Render of the old model. UNSC4.1.png|The Artemis alongside the ''Punic''-class supercarrier. Arty.png|A Warfleet-styled fact sheet on the Artemis. Credits Original model *Model - Annihilater102 *Texture - Annihilater102 New model *Model - Malcontent1692 *Texture - Malcontent1692 Trivia *The Artemis-class design is non-canon to the official Halo Universe. *Originally named "Orion," the ship name was changed upon the unveiling of the assault carrier of the same name. See also Category:UNSC ships Category:Capital Ships